Midnight Murder
by Di.M.H
Summary: it's been four months since SPR was shut down and now Mai's school is haunted by a student who was murdered three weeks ago. When SPR is called on the scene it brings back Mai's pain. Will she deal with the pain and battle this new foe or will she fall victim to this new threat? Read to find out more. Rated T for violenece.


_Midnight Murder_

**Mai: "Hey guys, Di.M.H is letting me do this one, which is cool, anyway thanks for being so supportive and please let me know if I did a good telling this story, thanks again. R&R,"**

File 1, Midnight Murder part 1: the story begins

Hi I'm Mai Taniyama.

I'm a softmore in high school well this spring I'll be a junior.

It has been four months since SPR was shutdown.

Mori-san was called back to England by Professor Davis.

Since then I've been looking for a new job but I can't find one.

Still I love telling ghost stories with my two friends.

We still do it after or late at night in the park to make it even scarier.

I haven't kept contact with Bou-san and the others since then either.

Masako is still famous and on to better things.

John is now a Japanese citizen from what I last heard from Yasuhara-san who is still in college and very busy with his part-time job as a waiter in a diner in Sibuya.

Ayako has opened her own clinic.

Bou-san quit his band when they got into a fight and now he owns his own concert stardom.

Naru and Lin-san are still in England.

Mori-san had told me that he'll return soon and I can have my old job back.

I don't know if I should believe her though.

As for Naru's dead brother Gene: he's well….

_"Hey Mai," _said a voice in my head.

"Hey Gene," I thought back as I made my way to school.

Yep we still keep in contact with each other.

You could say that he's living inside my head now.

I don't mind it.

It gives me someone to talk to about my problems.

I was glad that he never left me.

_"Did you remember to study for your exam?" _Gene asked.

"Yeah," I replied in my mind, "Thanks for the help."

_"Any time," _he replied.

I got to the campus.

I saw my two friends standing there talking.

I smiled and walked toward them.

"Hey guys," I called out walking toward them.

"Hey Mai," they replied.

My old friends transferred out to different schools but we still keep in touch.

I met Aoi and Sai in the middle of the school year.

Aoi is around my age but a little taller than me.

Sai is a year older than me but she has been the same grade because she's always in poor health.

"What's up Mai?" Aoi asked as she pushed her red hair behind her shoulders.

Sai brown eyes shined in the sunlight as she looked up at the sun.

Her long dark hair flowing down her back which was now blowing do to the wind.

I smiled as Aoi's green eyes landed on a boy that she thought was cute but now she can't stand him.

"What is it now?" Sai asked.

"Nothing," Aoi replied, "I just want to get away from Travis that's all."

I sighed.

We headed inside the school and made our way to class.

The teacher wasn't there which was a good thing: since we were late.

I sat down in my seat.

The door opened and the teacher came into the room.

"I have some news," he said, "Inusane-sensei was sent to hospital before school began. He calms that a bookshelf fell on top of him but he calms that he was alone. No one was there but the police are looking into it as we speak so don't do anything that could draw attention to yourselves and don't give them a reason to harm you in any way."

Everyone started whispering.

This was the third teacher sent to the hospital from a mysterious accident.

"Now, let's get started with today's lesson," said the teacher as he pulled out his book that we were reading.

I sat there half-listening to the teacher and half-listening to the rumors around me being whispered amount students.

I sighed and looked out the window.

What was going on here?'

This whole thing started just three weeks ago after a boy who was a student here was killed late at night.

The boy was named Hikaru.

I never knew him personally but I've seen him around the school.

Aoi had said that she would see him watching us carefully.

He strikes me as a strange boy.

I couldn't see why he would watch us though.

Sai had said that she heard from Hikaru tell his friends that he likes me.

He would say that I'll be his girl in no time.

I never spoke to him or shared a single word to him not once.

Aoi and Sai both said that he had that he likes me but I've never seen him other than the hallway.

He was on the track team.

I'm on the soccer team.

Same times we would see each other on our way to our fields or on our way home.

When he would finish with his practice before I do Sai had told me that she would see him there watching me practice.

I barely seen him around school but people say that he was there.

I remember the day that they found his body.

We were on our way inside of school when someone pointed out a blood stain on the floor.

We thought that someone was trying to break into the school last night but it was until the lunch ladies found his body in the freezer.

The police came and removed the body.

We were all sent home.

School had been closed for about two weeks and this is the first week that they reopened the school.

No one knew anything about the body.

The principal had said that they had everything under control like that always works with kids.

No one really mentioned it but we were all a afraid to walk home at night after that.

Aoi and Sai would wait for me while I was at practice.

I remembered some fighting moves that Bou-san had taught me to keep guys away.

Masako since she was so famous then she would have a stalker or two: taught me how to deal with a stalker.

Everyone taught me how to fight off an attacker even Naru, if you believe that.

I learned that Naru had a friend that was in the English air force.

I heard Lin-san talk to Mori-san whenever she would visit about the rough training that Naru's uncle would have him do.

Naru had been trained by his uncle how to fight and I will say this though: for a guy that doesn't manly labor he's so strong.

Naru had learned from training with his friend that was in the air force and his uncle: who he had told me he could never beat.

Naru had taught me how to break a bone.

He said it would help if you I could get a hold of the arm or leg.

He knew where to hit a guy that would put him in the hospital for days.

One time: Naru and I were walking from a meeting.

Lin-san was in England with Mori-san watching after Naru.

Naru said that Lin-san had some things back in England to take care of.

This guy jumped out of an alley in front of us.

He wanted money which either did Naru or I have on us at the moment considering that our things were back at SPR.

The man was getting pretty mad.

I watched as he went at us.

I was so scared that I couldn't move.

Naru got in front of me and hit the guy in the abdomen.

I watched as he punched the man's face in.

The man's ankle cracked from the impact of Naru's knee.

Naru twisted the man's arm breaking it in two.

The man was pretty beaten up when Naru was finished.

The police came and questioned us.

The man lied and said that Naru attacked him out of the blue as he tried to me with some directions.

Naru and I both told them the truth.

Lucky for us a woman who saw everything calmed that Naru and I were telling the truth.

The police heard the same story from other witnesses.

We were released after that.

I smiled as that memory came to my head.

The school bell rang.

I stood up and grabbed my stuff.

"Mai," said Sai as she and Aoi walked toward me.

"You got practice today right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "the big game is Saturday and I'm going to play."

"You're the best player on the team," said Aoi with a smile.

I nodded.

We headed to the soccer field.

We got the field but there was something wrong.

I saw the rest of the team gathered around the field looking down at something.

I walked toward the team.

"What's wrong?" I Asked Koi the team Captain.

He turned to me.

"Someone messed with the field," he said.

I noticed that his face was pale.

I walked over to see what was wrong.

I saw that someone had dogged up parts of the field.

I noticed that the holes were made into words that kind of creped me out a little.

_"I love you Mai Taniyama"_.

Was what it said.

It was written in Japanese.

Aoi who was standing beside me turned to the boys on the team.

"Who wrote this?' she asked, "If you like my friend then just tell her."

No one said anything.

"Look!"

I looked where Sai was pointing.

There was something written underneath the message.

_"From Hikaru Hanoi"_.

"It looks fresh," said the goalie of the team Sakurai.

"But didn't he die three weeks ago?" Jerry asked who was our second striker on the team beside me.

"Do you think that his spirit is haunting this school?' a girl asked and wasn't on the team.

I didn't realize that other students were there.

"Maybe he wants Taniyama-san," said a boy, "We all know he likes her."

"Yeah," another boy replied.

Sai patted my back while Aoi gave them a cold hard death glare.

Practice was cancelled after that.

Sai, Aoi and I walked home.

I couldn't stop thinking about what was written on the field.

"Well," said Sai, "That was a pretty interesting day."

"Yeah," said Aoi, "Don't let what those assholes say get to you Mai."

I forced a smile and nodded.

"Well," I said, "I better get home. See ya guys tomorrow."

I ran home not caring if I bumped into someone along the way.

I just wanted to escape this day.

The following morning: I walked toward the schoolyard when I noticed Jerry walking up toward me.

"Hey Mai," he said.

"Hey Jerry," I replied.

"I hope that didn't upset you last night," he said.

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

He smiled.

"Good because we all were worried about you," he said.

"We?" I asked him.

"The team," he replied, "You're our star player and we need you to be at your best during the big game on Saturday."

I smiled and nodded.

Then the wind blew.

I closed my eyes then reopened them to see more words in front of me.

_"Stay away from Mai!"_

Then Jerry went flying into the air and came crashing down onto the ground hard.

I heard bones crack.

"JERRY!" I cried out.

Other students stood around us.

Aoi and Sai came running toward me and saw what was written on the ground then looked at Jerry who was in my arms bleeding.

The ambulance came and took Jerry away.

"Everyone back to class," a teacher shouted.

We went to class.

I couldn't stop thinking what happened to Jerry and to Inusane-sensei.

I remembered Inusane-sensei was trying to come onto me the night before he was attacked.

Koi saw me and called me over.

I walked toward him knowing this was going to lead to something bad like Jerry.

"Mai what happened?" he asked.

"I was talking to Jerry for a minute then more of that writing appeared and then Jerry was flying into the air and came crashing down onto the ground hard," I explained.

"I saw the writing Mai," he said, "But I want to know what do you think is happening?"

I couldn't answer.

"I'm not doing this," I said defensively.

"No one is blaming you Mai," said Koi, "I just want to know if you know anything that is happening here."

I shook my head.

He sighed.

"We may to find a replacement for Jerry while he's in the hospital.

I nodded.

I walked over to my friends.

"Everyone," said the teacher, "The principal has hired expects to handle this situation. They'll be here in two days so please remain calm until they arrive."

Everyone began to whisper.

I sat down for lunch under a large tree with my bento box in hand.

Sai and Aoi were sitting with me.

"Time to eat," I sang out cheerfully.

I began to attack my lunch.

I usually don't eat much since I live alone and can't afford much.

Aoi always ate a large helping of food though.

Sai ate a minimum helping of food.

We were eating when I heard footsteps running toward us.

"Mai!"

It was Sakurai.

She was running toward us.

"Sakurai-sempai?" I said since she was a year ahead of us.

"It's Koi-sempai," she cried out, "he was attacked!"

I turned to Aoi and Sai.

They nodded.

We got up and followed Sakurai to where Koi was.

I saw an ambulance taking Koi away.

"Koi-sempai!" I shouted as I ran toward him.

He saw me run toward.

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"I was eating lunch," said Koi, "When I heard a voice in my ear shouting at me."

"What did it say?" Sai asked.

"It said 'I won't let you have Mai' or something like that."

"Then what?" Aoi asked again.

"I was flying through the air and came crashing down onto some lockers then they fell onto top of me."

I didn't say anything.

Who was attacking my teammates?

The medics pushed him into the ambulance and drove off.

I stared to the others.

"What is going on?" Aoi asked.

Sai struggled.

I sighed.

Sakurai shook her head.

I got home after school and collapsed onto my bed.

First Hikaru was killed and then all these strange things start happening.

Inusane-sensei was attacked then Jerry and now Koi.

I wasn't sure but lately every guy I spoke to were attacked in some way.

I sighed.

This was a problem since a lot of guys talk to me.

If I didn't do anything fast then every boy in school would be attacked and some maybe killed.

I heard my phone ring.

I reached for my phone and pulled it from my nightstand.

I checked the caller ID.

It was Aoi.

"Aoi?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey Mai," she said, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Yeah I'm wake what's up?"

"Sai and I are going to the school to get to bottom of this whole thing."

I raised a brow.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes," said Aoi, "You want to join us?"

I thought about it.

I did work as a ghost hunter's assistant and did learn some warning magic from that job.

If there was really spirit then I could protect Aoi and Sai.

"Sure," I replied, "I'll meet you guys around eight."

"Okay," said Aoi, "See ya then."

I saw Aoi and Sai waiting for me.

I wasn't late they were early.

"You finally made it," Sai said.

"What made you guys decide to do this?" I asked.

"Well," said Aoi, "We wanted to get to the bottom of this before everyone turns on you."

I smiled.

"Thanks you guys," I replied.

We climbed into the school's open window which was on the first floor biology lab.

We walked around the school.

It was so dark.

I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I felt something touch my shoulder.

I turned to see Aoi handing me a flashlight.

I smiled and took it from her.

She and Sai had one too.

We walked down the hallway.

"Man the school is so creepy at night," said Sai.

I nodded.

"Maybe we should leave."

"Don't be a baby Sai," said Aoi, "We can caught who's behind this way and make sure it doesn't happen again."

I heard footsteps right behind us.

I turned around shining my flashlight toward the source.

No one was there but us.

"What's wrong Mai?" Aoi asked.

"I heard something," I replied.

My tone was like Naru when he was coming onto to a clue on a case.

I guess that was because I've been around him too much at the office.

I mean he was my boss at the time.

I shook my head.

There was no way that I was turning into that narcissistic jerk.

I sighed.

We got to one of the classrooms on the third floor.

I've heard that people had seen Hikaru in this room.

I heard from Jerry that the police had said that's the room where he was killed in on the night he died.

Jerry always told me everything he heard or saw.

He was like my older brother that I love so much.

Jerry was a senior.

His parents came here from Georgia.

I saw a boy with short dark hair standing there.

"MAI!" Aoi shouted.

The ceiling came crashing down.

_"Mai," said a voice._

_ I opened my eyes and saw a boy with short dark hair and brown eyes staring at me._

_ I've seen him before but couldn't think of where._

_ Then it hit me._

_ "Hanoi-san?" I said._

_ He nodded._

_ "Is it you that's been to doing this?" I asked._

_ He didn't reply._

_ "If it's you then please stop hurting all those people and move on," I begged._

_ Then a golden light flashed sending him back._

_ "Stay away from her!" a voice shouted._

_ Another boy with short dark hair and deep blue eyes came running toward us._

_ He was dressed in all black._

_ "Gene?" I called._

_ Gene stopped at my side and stared at Hikaru._

_ "I'm warning you now," he said, "If you touch Mai then will answer to me."_

_ Hikaru stood up and hissed at Gene._

_ Gene helped me up to my feet._

_ "Mai," he said, "You got to wake up now."_

_ "But why?" I asked._

_ "It's too dangerous for you here," he replied, "Your friends are calling you."_

_ "I don't think I should leave you," I said._

_ Gene gave me a warm smile like he always does._

_ "Don't worry about me," he said, "I can handle this."_

_ I turned to Hikaru and then nodded._

_ I ran away from them._

_ I wanted to stay but Gene wasn't the kind of person to give in when it came to danger._

"MAI!"

I opened my eyes and saw Aoi and Sai staring at me.

We were outside of the school.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up.

"The ceiling was collapsing," said Sai, "We managed to get you out of the way and ran outside."

I remembered the ceiling almost fell on top of me when I saw Hikaru.

"I think it's a spirit inside the school," I replied as I stood up.

"What makes you think that?" Aoi asked.

"Because I saw it in my dream," I replied.

Both Sai and Aoi have psychic powers.

Sai could move objects with her mind.

Aoi could see the future.

I told them about my powers and they knew I wasn't lying.

"It's Hikaru Hanoi," I added.

They stared at me.

"You sure?" Aoi asked.

I nodded.

"Well now we know that's its Hanoi-san," said Sai, "We should head home now and deal with him tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Aoi, "The principal did say that he hired professionals, right? So maybe we could help them out."

I sighed.

I do miss my days in SPR.

This would be like old times without the others around though.

"Yeah," I said, "Let's meet here tomorrow morning before school starts."

We all agreed.

We decided to go home.

File 2, Midnight Murder part 2: the reunion

Aoi, Sai and I all arrived at school the next morning.

School didn't start for another hour but we knew that the group of expects were going to meet the principal here before classes even started.

I saw a black van parked alongside the road.

I could have sworn that it looked similar to me.

I turned to my friends.

They knew what I was thinking.

I told myself that wasn't what I thought it was.

I saw a girl that was shorter than me.

She wore and red kimono.

She had short black hair.

She had her back to us.

I could see that she had her sleeve to her mouth.

I saw a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He was a foreigner.

My eyes widen.

"Mai?" said Sai tapping my shoulder.

A boy with dark hair and glasses saw us.

"Mai-chan?" he cried out when he saw me.

I knew him.

The boy ran toward me.

"Hey Mai-chan! It's long since we last saw you!"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad that little Mai-chan is safe," he said.

"Yasuhara-san," I cried out.

He smiled and let go.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"This is my school," I replied.

"Really?" said Yasuhara, "You never told me where you went to school.:

"You never asked," I replied.

"Mai?" a voice cried out.

The next thing I knew was that I was lifted off the ground and was given a bone crashing hug from a tall man.

"Bou-san!" I cried out, "You're choking me."

"Oh sorry kiddo," he said putting me down onto the ground feet first.

He ruffed my hair.

"Hey Mai-san," said the blonde.

"Hey John," I said.

We hugged.

"Hello Mai," said the shorter girl.

"Masako!" I cried out happily.

I tackled her into a hug.

She just hugged me back.

"Mai," said Sai to get my attention.

I turned to them.

"Oh sorry guys," I said.

"Guys," I said turning to my old friends.

"Meet my friends, Aoi and Sai."

"It's nice to meet you," said Masako.

"You too," said Aoi.

Sai nodded and bowed.

"Mai!" said a voice.

I turned to see a woman with long red hair: longer than Aoi's.

She wore a lot of makeup and red fingernails.

"Ayako!" I cried out running to her.

She hugged me tightly.

"Mai-chan!" another voice cried out.

I saw Mori-san standing there.

"Mori-san!" I cried out as Ayako let go of me so I could hug her.

"We've missed you dear," she said as she stroked my back.

I turned to my friends.

I couldn't believe it.

Here they were at my school again.

I remember that we all met here for the first time.

It was like still something was pulling us all together here at this school.

Like something didn't want us to part ways.

I saw a tall Chinese standing near the back of the black van.

A young handsome boy with dark hair deep blue eyes dressed in all black.

He looked just like Gene.

I couldn't believe it.

He was back!

Naru had come back!

Feeling of my heart racing told me that I wasn't over him yet.

I walked toward them slowly.

The boy looked up at me then looked away at his laptop.

The man turned to see me standing there.

"Taniyama-san," he said.

"Hey there Lin-san," I said smiling at him.

I turned to Naru.

"Hey.,….Naru…."

He didn't reply.

He continued with what he was doing.

I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

I just sighed as he didn't look up.

"Lin," he said as he didn't look up not once.

"Please have everyone set up base."

So they already had their room for base.

I sighed and turned to Aoi and Sai.

Sai was trying to hold Aoi back from attacking Naru for ignoring me.

"Please stop Aoi," said Sai.

I walked toward them.

"We should get to class," I said helping Sai pull Aoi away from the scene before she could even start anything.

I said goodbye to the others with a smile before we went to class.

Everyone except for Naru said 'see ya'.

I sat in my seat looking out the window.

Both Jerry and Koi were out of the hospital with minor injures.

I was glad that they were okay but now they can't play the big game tomorrow.

Sakurai was the co-captain so she had to stand in for Koi.

We had found another player to replace Jerry while he recovers.

I was so looking forward to the game tomorrow.

Once school was over I went to practice.

I saw John and Yasuhara-san walking around the field.

I walked into the locker room and changed my clothes.

Once I was finished I ran out onto the field.

Sakurai was there talking to Naru about what happened to Jerry and Koi.

I froze.

I wanted to hide but didn't run away.

Naru was finished and walked away.

Sakurai turned to me.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Just to know what happened to Koi-sempai and Jerry-kun," she replied.

I nodded knowing Naru that would be something he would ask or do.

We started practice once everyone was ready.

Practice ended after four hours.

"Wow," said a voice.

I turned to see Bou-san and Ayako standing there.

"Who knew Mai could play," said Bou-san.

"Very funny," I replied.

"You were great out there," said Ayako.

"Thanks," I replied.

"I heard you got a game coming up," said Bou-san.

"Yeah it's tomorrow. Well I better get some good night sleep."

I hugged them and walked away.

"You should talk to Naru before you go," Ayako called out, "He's been looking for you."

I froze.

He probably heard that everyone that was attacked I talked to.

I sighed and followed them to the base.

Once we got there.

I saw Naru sitting there talking to Jerry and Koi.

Koi had a broken leg and Jerry had a broken arm.

"That's all," said Koi.

"The same here," said Jerry.

"I see," said Naru, "You two can go now."

They stood up.

John helped them out the room.

"Mai," said Naru.

I turned to my old boss.

"Have a seat."

I sat down in a chair across from him.

He stared at my soccer uniform that I was still wearing.

"You're on the soccer team?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked.

I knew he meant what happened to Koi, Jerry and Inusane-sensei.

"Well, I should start with Inusane-sensei," I said, "I was just leaving the locker room after soccer practice when I ran into Inusane-sensei. He was drunk and tried to come onto me. I ran away then the next day I heard that he was attacked then Jerry was attacked the day after then and when he was on his way to the hospital I spoke to Koi-sempai."

"Sempai?" he replied.

"He's two year older than me," I replied, "I was eating lunch with my friend when Sakurai-sempai came and got us."

"Where were you eating lunch?" Naru asked.

I looked out the window and saw where I ate lunch with Aoi and Sai on the day that both Jerry and Koi were attacked.

"Right there," I replied pointing out to the tree.

He looked out the window.

"I see," he replied.

"You can go now Mai," he said.

I jumped up from my feet.

I saw something near the chair where I had been sitting in.

It was the words that were written so far.

"The spirit seems to have a crush on you," he said.

I made a sour face.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I asked around the school," he replied, "But would answer me why there is a haunting here."

He stood up and looked out the window.

I crutched my shorts.

Was he expecting me to tell him about the murder?

If I knew Naru like I do then this was a lure to get information out of me.

I sighed and walked away.

"About I make some tea for old times' sake?" I asked having no idea why I asked.

"That sounds nice," he said.

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.

Once I got to the kitchen I pulled out the kettle.

I would help out in the kitchen during the lunch hour.

I pulled out a tea bag.

I went to the sink and filled the kettle.

Once it was full I carried it to the stove.

I turned on the stove before placing the kettle down on top of it.

"Mai!" a voice cried out.

I turned to see Aoi and Sai standing in the door way with my gym that had my school uniform in it.

"Hey guys," I replied.

"Mai I had a vision!" Aoi cried out, "The kitchen isn't safe!"

"Huh?"

Then a sack of flower fell onto the counter and blew open and spitted over us and everything else.

I felt something grabbed my leg.

I fell to the floor and was being dragged along the floor.

Aoi and Sai ran after me.

"Sai use your powers!" Aoi shouted, "Pull Mai toward you!"

I could see Sai trying to use her powers.

"I can't," she replied, "Something is blocking me."

I looked behind me to see Hikaru pulling me along.

"Let go!" I shouted.

_"MAI!" _I heard Gene shouted.

Then the door flew open and Bou-san came charging into the kitchen chanting his chant.

I watched as Hikaru cried out in pain.

Bou-san's chant was hurting him.

He let go of my leg and disappeared.

I sat up to see a bruise on my leg.

"Mai!" Bou-san shouted as he ran toward me.

He knelt down at my side.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "It's just a bruise."

Aoi and Sai ran toward us.

"You had us worried there," said Aoi.

Sai hugged me.

"We're just glad that you're safe," she said.

I hugged her back.

Bou-san lifted me up into his arms and carried me to base.

We got to the base in no time.

Naru and Lin-san were the only ones there.

Naru jumped up when he saw us running into the base.

"What happened?" he cried.

"The spirit attacked Mai," Bou-san replied placing me on the couch.

"Bou-san get Matsuzaki-san and fast!" Naru ordered.

Bou-san ran out the door to get Ayako.

Aoi and Sai sat on either side of me.

Naru examined my bruise.

I felt his hand on my skin which just drove me insane.

"What happened Mai?" he asked.

Lin-san was typing away as usual.

"I was making tea when Aoi and Sai came into the kitchen to talk with me about an assignment we had due next week and then a bag of flower explores and then I'm being dragged across the kitchen. If Bou-san didn't come then I would have been in real trouble."

I knew that Aoi and Sai would want me to keep their powers a secret from everyone but I knew Naru would understand them better than anyone but still they are my friends.

Naru looked at them.

They nodded.

"I need to speak to Mai alone," he said.

I gave them the go ahead.

They stood up and walked out the room.

Once they were out the room Naru turned to Lin-san.

"Lin step out for a minute and go find Bou-san and Matsuzaki-san."

I saw a smirk crept up Lin-san's face.

He stood up and walked out the room leaving us alone.

It was uncomfortable being alone with Naru after everything that happened between us but knowing Naru he would act like nothing happened.

I sighed.

Naru sat down beside me.

"How's Gene?" he asked.

"How did you….?"

"I'm his brother Mai," Naru replied, "You're not the only one that can contact him."

I knew he was right.

"He's fine," I replied.

He sighed.

"What's this that told me about you and this ghost?"

Was he asking about my love life?

"Well when he was alive people would tell me that he would watch me but I never caught him though. I ran into him in the hallway. I hardly spoke to him when he was alive then that night no one saw him again."

"What night?' Naru asked.

"Three weeks ago he was killed by a serial killer," I explained, "No one knew until his body was found in the freezer the next day."

I looked at him.

"Everyone thinks he's here for me."

Naru's face turned cold then back to its usual emotionless expression.

"Naru?" I said.

He sighed then stood up.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well every guy I talk to has gotten hurt in some way."

I realized that I should stop talking to Naru before something happened to him too.

He smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"I know you think that the ghost will attack me next for talking to you," he said.

"Are you a mind reader or something?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"Or something," he said, "I just know you Mai. I can read you like a book it's so easy."

"HEY YOU NARCISSISTIC TEA-ALCOHOLIC JERK!" I cried out.

He smirked even more.

"You really take joy of messing with me, don't you?" I growled.

"Pretty much," he replied.

I stood up forgetting about my leg and bang my fist on his chest.

"You ass!" I shouted.

"I thought I was a narcissistic tea-alcoholic jerk?" he teased.

"Just shut up Naru," I growled again.

He shook his head.

Then I felt a cold wind on my back.

I stopped and looked to see something forming into the room.

Naru got in front of me.

"Remain calm," he said grabbing my wrist.

Hikaru appeared in the room.

His eyes on Naru as he was fully in his true form.

He looked really angrily.

"Keep away from my Mai," he growled at Naru.

Naru stood his ground.

"if you want Mai then you have to through me first," said Naru.

"Naru!" I cried out.

Hikaru smirked at him then moved toward us.

"You're regret it," he said, "Mai is mine. No one can have her not even you."

"Even if Mai didn't choose you?" Naru asked.

I squeezed Naru's hand.

He stood there watching Hikaru's reaction to his words.

"How dare you!" Hikaru cried out, "Mai will be with me if I have to kill everyone to get to her!"

"Then try it," said Naru, "I'm right here."

"You will die," said Hikaru then he looked at me.

"I'll save you for later," he said to Naru.

"You're death will be worth it."

He then disappeared.

"I didn't really think he was a coward," said Naru letting go of my wrist.

"Naru?" I said.

He stood there looking down at his feet.

"Naru?"

I touched his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Then he fell to the floor on his side.

I watched in horror.

I saw a jabbering like they use in track meets sticking out of his hip.

"NARUUU!" I shouted as he bleed from his injury.

The door flew open.

Mori-san, Lin-san, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san, John, Masako, Ayako Aoi and Sai all came into the room and saw Naru on the floor with the jabbering in his hip.

"Naru!"! Lin-san shouted running toward him.

I walked trying removed it from his hip.

Bou-san and John helped me get it out.

"What happened Mai?" Bou-san asked.

"The ghost!" I cried, "It was in here then it left and then…."

I was unable to say the rest.

"I'll call an ambulance!" Sai cried running out the door.

Aoi went with her.

Ayako and Mori-san along with Masako were trying stop the bleeding.

I watched as they got four white towels to turn red from his blood.

_It's all my fault, _I thought to myself, _if Naru wasn't protecting me then…_

_ "It's not your fault Mai," _said Gene in my head.

I couldn't bare it if I let the man I love even though he's a total jerk go.

"Stay with us Naru!" Lin-san shouted trying to assist the three girls.

Yasuhara-san ran out to find the first aid kit.

I sat in the lobby of the hospital with Masako and Ayako.

Mori-san was talking to the woman behind the counter.

Aoi and Sai stayed at the school with Yasuhara, Bou-san and John.

Lin-san was speaking with the doctor.

I looked at Masako and Ayako.

They were worried about Naru too.

Mori-san and Lin-san walked toward us.

"Thank you three for coming," said Mori-san to us.

"Any time," said Ayako.

"Is Naru going to be okay?" I asked.

Lin-san sighed.

"He's resting now," he said, "He'll back on his feet in no time.

I sighed with relief.

Masako did too.

"You guys want some to drink?" Ayako asked playing the role of a caring mother like always.

"No thank you," said Masako.

"No thanks," I replied.

"Lin-san Mori-san?"

"No thank you Matsuzaki-san," said Mori-san.

"No thank you," said Lin-san.

The doctor came over to us.

"Sibuya-san will be just fine," he said.

Lin-san and Mori-san turned to the doctor.

"What's his condition?" Ayako asked.

"He's stable," the doctor replied.

Masako and I looked at each other then sighed in relief.

The doctor walked away.

"That's Naru for you," said Mori-san.

Lin-san nodded.

"Well, we can see him once the doctor gives us the okay," said Ayako to Masako and me.

Naru was sitting in his hospital bed.

He was dressed in a white hospital grown.

"How do you feel?" Ayako asked.

"I'm fine," he replied with his nose in a file as usual.

I was so glad to see that he was his old self now.

"And the ghost?" he asked Lin-san.

"Bou-san and the others are handling it as we speak," Lin-san replied.

Naru nodded.

"Naru would you like some tea?" Masako asked.

I knew that she was trying to help but still I felt a little jealous.

"Mai tea," Naru ordered.

I've haven't heard those words in a while.

"Right," I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I made his tea and returned to the room.

John, Yasuhara-san, Bou-san, Aoi and Sai were there now.

Yasuhara-san was informing Naru about Hikaru's death and what happened to the murderer.

"I see," said Naru.

He looked up at me.

"Do you know what happened to the killer?" he asked.

I shook my head.

No one knew what happened to the killer.

"He shot himself," Naru replied, "He wanted to die but he didn't want to die unless he took one more victim and that was Hikaru Hanoi."

"Everyone expect for Mai out," Naru ordered.

Everyone left leaving us alone again.

Why did he want us alone all the time?

I handed him his tea.

I could tell that he missed my tea not by his face but by how much he drank from the cup that or he was thirsty.

He placed the cup down at the side table.

"Naru," I said.

He sighed.

"You need to stay away from the school for a while," he said.

"What?" I shouted, "Why?"

"You're the spirit's target if you get caught there's no telling if we can save you."

"Why do you two always do that?" I shouted not realizing what I was saying now.

"You two?" Naru asked catching what I said.

"Yeah, you and your brother!" I cried out, "You two always tell me to stay away or to hide! Why do you both do that!"

"Gene's a caring person," Naru replied.

"Yeah I know that but what about you? Why are you always trying to protect me? Why do you always come to my recue all the time I get in trouble? How is that?"

He shook his head.

"We're friends Mai," he replied calmly.

"Like hell we are!"! I shouted, "What friend would pick on their friend? What kind of friend doesn't reject the other kindly when that friend likes them more than a friend?"

Naru sighed.

"IT's complicated," he said.

"How so?" I asked crossing my arms.

He didn't say anything.

"I'll never why I like you the way I do," I murmured hoping he didn't hear that.

"And do you feel about me?" he asked.

Crap!

"What's to you?" I asked.

Naru stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Just tell me and I'll you my reasons behind my actions," he said.

I growled.

If he thought I was going to put my through all that again then he was mistaken.

Did he like toying with me?

"I…"

I couldn't get it to come out.

"Never mind," I replied pushing him back down onto the bed.

He shook his head and touched the bridge of his nose.

I sighed and walked toward door.

I hated him and yet I love him.

How could I love/hate someone like him?

I pushed the door open and walked out leaving him alone in the room.

File 3, Midnight Murder part 3: My big mistake

I was in the locker room getting dressed.

Today was the big game and I was ready to win.

Naru had been released from the hospital after last night.

I had cleared my mind of my fight with Naru that night and was now focused on the game.

"Its show time," said Sakurai.

I nodded.

We made our way to the field.

I was the last one out the door.

I saw Naru standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for clues," he replied.

I growled.

"Good luck in your game," he said walking away.

I won't expect him to watch him play.

'I will!" I shouted before joining the team near the gate.

We waited for our team name to be called.

I heard the team name being called.

We ran out onto the field.

I saw the other team wearing a red uniform while we wore green.

The game started in five minutes.

I ran past the other team straight to the goal.

The goalie was waiting for me.

I kicked the ball hard into the net over the goalie's head.

The fans cheered.

I smiled and ran back to my teammates.

The next round began just like the first one.

I ran with the ball but the other team blocked me from reaching the goal.

"Mai I'm open!" my teammate Erica cried out.

I kicked the ball into the air to her.

She ran for the goal.

She kicked the ball into the net but the goalie blocked it.

I growled as the goalie laughed at her.

He tossed the ball to one of his teammates.

The boy ran toward with our goal.

I got in his way.

"Move it chick," he spat at me.

I tried to take the ball from him.

He wasn't giving up.

He jabbed his shoulder into my stomach.

I fell onto the ground.

The rep blew his whistle.

"You're out of the game," he shouted at the boy that pushed me down.

"Hey I didn't even touch her," he shouted.

The fans booed and hissed at him.

I stood up holding stomach.

I felt something coming up in my throat.

I opened my mouth to speak but blood shot out like vomit.

"Mai," said Sakurai running toward me.

"Go sit down," she said patting my back.

I wanted to protest but blood was coming out of my mouth which made it harder to speak.

Erica walked me over the bench.

"Someone get the nurse!" she cried out.

"Mai?" said a voice.

I looked to see Naru standing.

I tried to speak but blood came out.

'What happened?" he asked Erica.

"Some jerk from the other team jabbed his shoulder into her stomach pretty hard," Erica replied.

Naru nodded.

I saw Yasuhara-san standing behind him.

"Yasuhara-san go get Matsuzaki-san please," Naru ordered.

Yasuhara-san nodded and walked off.

Erica went back to game while Naru stayed with me.

He looked at the blood that was coming out of my mouth onto my uniform.

"He must have hit you pretty hard," he said, "If you are vomiting up blood."

I didn't do anything.

Ayako and Yasuhara-san came toward us.

Ayako had me open my mouth for her.

"One of her blood vessels have been punchier," said Ayako, "It's an easy fix."

She examined me for any other injures.

After vomiting up blood for two whole hours I was fine but I had gone pale.

I was ready to return to the game but both Naru and Ayako told me not to.

Yasuhara-san agreed with them.

I shook my head and went back to the field.

I heard Naru curse under his breath.

Sakurai saw me returning.

She looked worried.

"Are you sure that you can play Mai?" she asked.

I nodded.

She sighed then called to my replacement to take a break.

I went onto the field.

I suddenly felt dizzy.

I felt my body tip to the side.

I quickly caught myself before I hit the ground.

I saw two boys running toward me with the ball.

I ran toward them taking the ball from them.

I swung my body around to the other side of the field behind them.

I ran down the field.

I kept the ball near my feet.

"GO MAI!" Aoi shouted from the cloud.

I got to the goal.

The goalie smirked at me as he saw that I was weak.

"Mai!" I heard Naru shout out.

I lifted up my foot having to use more force than needed to lift it upwards.

I swung my leg kicking the ball hard into the air.

I was flying in the air with my back facing the ground.

The ball was over me.

I saw only blue and the shadow of the ball coming down.

The sunlight was pure white.

I was falling toward the ground.

I heard people gasp as I went down toward the field.

I felt a cold chill.

I looked over my shoulder to see Hikaru standing there with a jabbering pointed upwards at my spine.

Was he going to kill me?

I felt my heart stop.

Suddenly I felt warm strong arms catch me.

The jabbering was now lying on its side.

I looked up to see who saved me.

Naru looked down at me.

"You idiot," he said.

I heard cheering from behind him.

I looked to see the cloud cheering.

We had won the game just like that.

Naru gently placed me down to my feet.

"Don't you ever do something that idiot again," he said crossing his arms.

I groaned.

Ayako and Yasuhara-san ran toward us.

"You okay Mai?" Ayako asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You gave us a scar there," said Yasuhara-san.

I assured them that I was fine.

Aoi and Sai ran toward us.

"That was an interesting way to win," said Aoi smiling.

Sai nodded.

I laughed.

"Let's go grab a bit," said Aoi.

I nodded as my stomach growled.

Sai giggled.

I moaned.

We said our goodbyes to Naru, Ayako and Yasuhara-san before we left.

The next day school was closed but Aoi, Sai and I decided to help SPR some more.

I saw Naru sitting in the back of the van again.

His laptop was at his feet.

He looked as if he slept there.

"Naru," I said, "You slept here?"

I walked toward him.

I stared at him closely.

For some reason every time I get to a site for a case and he's asleep in the company van: he would wake up when I stare at him like this.

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey Mai," he said placing his hand on top of his head.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed.

"I thought the school was closed?" he asked.

"It is," I replied, "But we wanted to help out."

He smirked.

I growled.

We stood there for a moment.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They're running a little late," said Naru checking his watch.

I sighed.

I turned to see that Aoi and Sai were far off whispering something to each other.

"What are you two whispering about?" I asked walking toward them.

They laughed.

"Just how you and Sibuya-san make a cute couple," said Aoi.

My face turned red.

"HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" I shouted, "LIKE I WOULD EVER BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH THAT NARCISSISTIC JERK!"

They laughed as my face got even redder.

"I'M SERIOUS!" I shouted.

I turned to see Naru staring at us.

My face gotten even redder now: almost like a tomato.

I felt my heart rate raising.

I shook my head trying to avoid the subject.

Naru was looking away now.

He looked different than he usually does.

I was starting to wonder if something was wrong but knowing him, he won't tell anyone.

I sighed.

He's not the kind of person to open up to someone.

I wished sometimes that he would open up to me.

I walked over to him acting like nothing was going on.

"So, Naru," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"What ya got for me to do today?"

He didn't reply.

"Hello earth to Naru," I called waving my hand in front of his face but nothing happened.

_Man when he's focus on work he never stops, _I thought to myself.

Then something caught my eye.

I saw something on the third floor of the school.

I quickly ran off toward the school.

"Mai?" Sai called out.

"Mai!" Aoi cried out.

I ran up the stairs to the third floor.

I came to the biology lab where I saw the figure staring out at us.

I pushed the door opened and gasped.

There was Gino-sensei the biology teacher of this room.

Naru, Aoi and Sai came up behind me.

He had a piece of wood in his back and sticking out of his chest.

I puddle of blood underneath the body.

Naru knelt down and placed to two fingers to his neck for a pulse.

"He's dead," he said in a cool tone.

I felt my knees give way.

I was on the floor staring at the body.

I hate seeing the sight of someone's dead corpse in front of me.

Aoi went to call the ambulance.

Sai was hiding in the hallway.

I remembered that she can't handle the sight of blood or the smell of it.

"Sai," said Aoi, "Come with me."

They left the room leaving Naru and I alone with the body.

"Wait," said Naru, "He's still alive but barely."

Gino-sensei opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Naru asked.

"It was him," said Gino-sensei, "That kid who died. He attacked me saying that no one can live then I was stabbed in the back."

"It will be alright Sensei," Naru replied, "Help is on the way."

"I don't know why he's doing this," said Gino-sensei.

Naru didn't reply.

The ambulance came and took Gino-sensei away.

Aoi and Sai stood behind me.

Lin-san and the others had finally appeared and Naru explained what happened.

Everyone was shocked to hear about the attack.

"I think no one should be alone in this school," said Naru, "Under any reason that you are to leave your partner's side. Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san look after each other. Bou-san watch over Yasuhara-san and Lin watch over Madoka and John watch over Mai and her friends."

"What about you?" Lin-san shouted, "I can protect you and Madoka both!"

Naru didn't answer.

"I don't need protection anymore Lin," he finally said.

"You forgotten that you can't use that power," Lin-san shouted.

I had a feeling what he was talking about.

"Um," said Yasuhara-san, "I can go with Mori-san to get some research done."

"You sure Yasuhara-san?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Mori-san, "That's a great idea Yasuhara-kun. We can find out more about the murder and why he's here."

"I'll go with," said Sai.

Aoi and I looked at each other.

We knew that Sai didn't have the heart for this.

We both nodded.

"That would be great Sai-chan," Mori-san said clipping her hands together.

"Do what you want," Naru replied not looking at them.

I knew he felt defeated.

And just like that Yasuhara-san, Mori-san and Sai were off.

Aoi and I stayed behind.

Ayako walked toward us.

"How about something to eat?" she asked.

We looked at each other.

Our stomachs growled.

Everyone except for Naru and Lin-san laughed.

Ayako took us to the kitchen to make us something to eat.

She smiled as I whispered to Aoi on how Ayako always took care of me like a mother.

She knew that I was an orphan.

Aoi and Sai are sisters and their parents died last year and they live with their grandmother who's only in her seventies.

We got to the kitchen.

Ayako began to cook us something to eat.

We thanked her and started eating.

Aoi and I were finished at the same time.

We got up and helped with the dishes or at least I did anyway.

Aoi was about to walk off until I called her back to do her plate.

She came back and helped.

Ayako just laughed.

We were finished and headed back to base with food for everyone else.

I pushed the door open with my back carrying a tray of food in my hands.

Naru was sitting in a chair looking at the monitors.

The others walked up toward me to get their food and thanked us for making it.

Ayako sat down beside Bou-san on the couch.

John and Yasuhara-san told me that they were getting married in a few days.

I heard from Mori-san that she and Lin-san were getting married too.

John and Masako are dating according to Yasuhara-san and Bou-san.

John and Masako said it was the truth.

Yasuhara-san didn't have a girlfriend but he's still looking.

I knew that I was still in love with that narcissist.

I stared at Naru.

He was still staring at the monitors.

I brought the tray over to him and placed the plate in front of him.

He looked at it.

"You should eat Naru," I said, "You'll need your strength."

He nodded and started to eat.

I smiled.

I had made Naru's plate.

I knew what he liked from working with him for two whole years.

Ayako helped me cook them.

I sighed as he ate.

I walked away and sat down beside Aoi.

She smiled at me.

I nodded.

"He likes your cooking," she whispered.

"I didn't tell him that I made it," I replied.

She giggled.

I groaned.

The night wasn't any different.

There had been a few temperature drops but nothing major.

Lin-san was typing away at his keyboard.

Naru was sitting down in his chair reading a file.

Aoi went home for the night.

Ayako and the others were busying working their last rounds before calling it a night.

I stared out the window.

The sun was setting for the day.

I knew I would have to return home soon.

I sighed as I stared out the window.

I was thinking about those romantic movies where the couple kisses at sun set.

I could hear Naru flip through pages.

My love story was a one sided story.

I love him but he doesn't love me back.

I stared at the sky.

The golden amber color with a hint o f purple looked like a painting.

Lin-san got up from his chair and stepped out the room.

I looked to see that he had a box in his hand.

Naru didn't say anything.

Then the sound of a phone rang.

Naru reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hello?" he said, "Oh Fai, so what did you find?"

"I see, so the parents are currently in Okinawa at the moment, right?"

I watched him carefully.

"Yes, I understand, I'll send Madoka to Okinawa. Thanks man."

With that he hung up the phone and dialed Mori-san's number.

"It's me," he said as he brought the phone up to his ear.

I figured that Mori-san picked up her phone.

"I need to contact Hanoi-san's parents in Okinawa," he said.

I watched his back as he spoke.

"Yes, thank you."

He hung up the phone then placed it in his breast pocket.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Yasuhara-san learned that Hanoi-san's father was a part of the English air force," he explained, "Just so happens I have a friend that works there and I called him last night to find out where the parents were during their son's death and he said that they were sent to Okinawa four days ago."

"But isn't that an American base?" I asked.

"Sometimes military branches from foreign countries cross paths," he said, "They're there because the father has a project there assigned by the government."

I heard that Hikaru Viennese and his father was born in England and came part of the air force when Hikaru was six.

No one knew or asked him about his parents.

I wasn't sure why he came here for school?

Naru stood up.

"We need more information," he murmured under his breath.

I watched him walk toward the window.

He stared out at the sky.

I felt my heat racing.

Naru closed his eyes then reopened them.

I couldn't help but stare.

He is so beautiful that I couldn't help it.

My cheeks turned pink.

I turned away for looked at him from the corner of my eye.

Why was so love with him?

I shook my head and banning my fists on both sides of my head.

I couldn't even start to think about us without remember the pain I felt when he rejected him the first time.

Why would he love me?

I'm sure he has a girlfriend back at England or somewhere.

Naru turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked out the window.

I sighed then without knowing my hand reaching for his.

I stared out the window.

I wished that we could be a couple.

I closed my eyes as I made my wish.

I opened my eyes and realized where my hand was.

I quickly jumped to the side.

Naru stared at me.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"N-N-N-nothing," I replied.

He sighed.

Naru walked toward me and grabbed my chin.

He titled it up to look him in the eye.

I noticed the look in his eyes.

They were different than they usually do.

They were kind and genital.

They reminded me of Gene's eyes.

He leaned forward.

I was frozen where I stood.

I was more confused than anything else.

I felt his lips against mine.

A warm sensation rushed through my body.

I felt like I was on fire and he was the cause of it.

I stood there stiff as a board.

His arms wrapped around my waist.

I felt safe and warm in his arms.

I leaned forward and returned the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

I never felt to light in my life like I was flying.

If this was like kissing Naru then I never wanted to stop.

We pulled away for air.

"What was that about?" I asked in a daze.

He chuckled.

"You're not that stupid, are you?" he replied.

I growled at him.

He chuckled again and then kissed me again.

This time I returned the kiss sooner than the first.

Then I heard a sound behind me.

We pulled away to see Hikaru standing there.

His eyes widen.

"Mai," he said, "You…."

Then he looked angrily at Naru.

"This is your fault!" he roared out, "I wouldn't let you steal her from me!"

The room shook.

"Hanoi-san!" I called out trying to calm him down.

The floor underneath us opened up.

Naru quickly pushed me out of the way as a chair came flying toward us.

The chair missed but now Naru was falling to the floor below.

"NARUUU!" I cried out running toward the edge of the hole.

Naru landed onto a mat below.

Thank god the gym was underneath the base.

I turned to Hikaru but he vanished.

I looked down at Naru as he sidles off the mat.

"Are you alright?" I called out.

"I'm fine," he replied, "How about you?"

"I'm okay," I called back.

Naru walked toward the hallway and back up to base.

I realized that I had made a big mistake now.

Naru was now in danger because of me.

File 4, Midnight Murder part 4: we can't be

I sat in my seat as the teacher was explaining a math problem but I wasn't really paying attention.

Naru had become my boyfriend after what happened in the base.

When he came back up we kissed again.

I knew this was a bad idea but I finally had the man I love but that what cost?

I could walk into the base and find him dead.

Hikaru was serious about killing Naru then Naru would dead.

I sighed sadly.

Sai, Yasuhara-san and Mori-san haven't returned from Okinawa yet.

The bell for fifth period ended and now it was time for lunch.

Aoi walked toward me.

"Did you make your new boyfriend lunch?" she asked teasingly.

I pretended to laugh.

"Very funny Aoi," I replied.

She giggled.

"Well I guess the great Mai Taniyama is finally off the market."

"What are you talking about Aoi?" I asked.

"Oh come on," she said, "Every guy likes you. Why do you think they all talk to you?"

"To be friendly," I replied teasingly.

She rolled her eyes.

"You are blind Mai," she said, "Any girl would see that guys just like you."

I scratched my head.

I never knew I was so popular with the boys.

We got up and walked to base.

I pushed the door open and saw Naru sitting there with the others gained around the table.

I saw Yasuhara-san, Mori-san and Sai were back.

"Sai!" Aoi and I both cried out.

She turned and ran toward us.

"Mai! Aoi!" she cried out as we all hugged.

I saw Yasuhara-san smiling at us.

"Well what did you find?" I asked.

Mori-san frowned.

"Hanoi-san's parents were killed," she said.

I gasped.

"How?" Naru asked.

"Hanoi-san did it," Yasuhara-san replied, "He went insane all because he liked a girl and his parents wouldn't let him see her. He took a kitchen knife that same night he heard that he couldn't see her and stabbed them multiple times."

"Fai was right about them being sent to Okinawa for a project but they never made the base," Mori-san added, "They brought a house in Okinawa and were to arrive at base the next day to start the project. Of course that's when the murder took place. Hanoi-san fell in love with the General's daughter. The General's daughter calmed that he stalked her around neighborhood. Apparently, the General was in England for a visit and to give them the project. In order to keep their jobs they decided that their son couldn't stalk her anymore."

"Once he killed him," said Sai, "He went to the girl but she rejected him. When she ran away from him: he was left heartbroken. He tried to speak with her but she won't listen. He grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. He wasn't aware that he was doing it but the time he realized it: it was too late. She was dead."

"So he killed her too," said Bou-san.

"Then Hanoi-san moved out here to avoid the evidence," said Yasuhara, "And get this. He changed his name. his real name is Fin Tai."

"So, he did that to avoid getting caught for the murders," said Bou-san.

Naru was thinking.

"Now we know about this," said Naru, "We need to find a way to get him out of this school."

Everyone agreed.

I sighed.

Naru turned to Lin-san.

"Pull up Hanoi-san's personal records as well as school records."

Lin-san nodded and walked out the room.

Yasuhara-san, Mori-san and Sai left to get more information we needed.

John, Bou-san, Ayako and Masako went to look around.

"I'm going to class," said Aoi, "See ya there Mai."

"Hey wait hold on!" I called out.

I felt something warm wrap around me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Naru behind me.

"What's your hurry?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"Naru," I said not wanting to do this but I had to protect him.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

He looked at me.

"I mean us," I added, "I love you so much but I can't stand it if Hanoi-san does something to you."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Mai," he said, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm much stronger than I look. I can handle what Hanoi-san does to me, all for you."

I was happy but worried at the same time.

I'm glad that he was willing to keep our relationship but if that meant him getting hurt then he could have broken it off with me so easily but he won't.

"I can't let you get hurt," I said nearly in tears.

Naru touched my cheek and kissed my tears away.

"Don't worry Mai," he said, "Lin wouldn't let anything happen to me. you know that and I'm not going to leave you alone or break up with you for a stupid reason like my life is danger. I put my life on the line on cases before and I've done all that for you. This won't stop me."

How I be so cruel to him?

He was always there when I need someone to save me and this was no different.

How could I just end it between us?

I never wanted to break or hurt his heart in anyway.

He kissed me again as tears formed in my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms and stroked the back of my head.

I heard the door opened.

I turned to see Jerry standing there.

His eyes were widened like Hikaru.

"Jerry?" I called to him.

He looked at me.

"A…."

"What is it?" Naru asked not liking the fact that we were interrupted.

"They've received a call from the hospital about Gino-sensei and Inusane-sensei," Jerry replied.

"And?" Naru asked.

Inusane-sensei had been in a coma for the past few days.

"They're dead," Jerry added.

I felt my heart stop for a minute or two.

"I see," Naru replied, "Thank you for informing me."

"Sure thing," said Jerry stepping out of the room.

I sighed.

Naru looked out the window.

"So, even in death he's killing people," he said.

I felt a chill running down my spine.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just get scared all of the sudden," I replied.

He knew what I meant.

My psychic powers were kicking in.

This was getting serious.

He walked toward me.

"You should get to class," he said kissing my forehead.

"I don't want you to fall farther into the depths of stupidly," he said.

"I love you too," I replied as I kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

_I found myself in the school late at night._

_ "Mai," a voice called over._

_ I looked to see Gene standing there._

_ "Gene," I said, "Why are we at school?"_

_"I'm going to show what happened that night," he replied._

_ "You mean the murder?" I asked._

_ He nodded then pointed to the side of us._

_ I saw Hikaru walking out of school._

_ He was looking at photo of something but I couldn't tell of what though._

_ He came to a corner and saw a man standing there with a knife in hand._

_He wasn't looking at him but I knew this was the killer._

_ Hikaru walked toward the man._

_ He took the knife from the man._

_ "Hey!" the man cried out," Give that back kid!" he shouted._

_ Hikaru held the knife up to the man's throat._

_ The man quickly pushed him away and ran toward the school._

_ Hikaru ran after him._

_ They ran inside the school._

_ The man fell onto the floor and saw Hikaru standing over him._

_ Hikaru held the knife and began to stab him._

_ The last blow was in the man's leg._

_ The man grabbed the knife as Hikaru went for his spine._

_ The man turned to knife around and stabbed Hikaru in the chest._

_ I watched as Hikaru fell to the floor._

_ The man picked up the body and carried it to the freezer._

_ He tossed it inside and ran out with the knife in hand._

_ "Hanoi-san was the one you started the attack," I said, "He was the attacker and the man was defending himself." _

_ Gene nodded._

_ "The man had borrowed the knife from his sister since he couldn't find his at his apartment. He was only returning it when Hanoi-san took from him," Gene explained, "The man had moved into a new apartment and his things were all over the place and his sister let him take some of her old knife kit. That knife was her favorite and she had given it to him by mistake. So he was returning the knife to her. The story of the serial killer was what the police believed."_

_ "Yasuhara-san said that the killer took his life, didn't he?" I asked._

_ Gene shook his head._

_ "He died from the stab wounds," he explained._

_ "Mai you know that he's in love with you, right?" Gene asked._

_ "Yeah, so everyone says," I replied._

_ "He's going to kill you," Gene added._

_ "What?" I cried out._

_ "He wants you all to himself. So he'll kill you. That's why I got between you two."_

_ "Thanks Gene," I said._

_ "Don't mention it," he said, "Oh and one thing. Please be a good girlfriend to my brother. It's not very often he dates."_

_ I smiled._

_ "I promise," I replied._

_ "Good," he said, "Now make sure that he treats you right too."_

_ We laughed._

_ "I'll see you around Mai."_

_ "Right see you around Gene."_

I walked up to school the next day.

I kept thinking about my dream.

Hikaru was the attacker and a killer.

That man did nothing wrong: he was incent.

I walked up the stairs to my first period.

I saw Hikaru standing in one of the classrooms.

I stopped and stepped into the classroom.

He stared at me.

I now knew the truth of what happened that night.

"You were the one," I said, "You attacked an incent man who didn't derive any of that. You got what was coming to you. Why do you kill people?"

I stepped forward.

The door closed and locked behind me.

"You want to kill me, don't you?' I shouted, "That's why you were attacking everyone so you could get me alone!"

He stood there smirking as I spoke.

"You want me! Well then here I am! Take me!"

A gust of wind blew into the room.

I went flying into a wall.

Ghost like chains went around my wrists and ankles.

He appeared in front of me.

"You are mine," he said, "No one can have you."

He lifted up a chair and ripped off one of the legs.

"I'll make sure you stay here with me!" he roared out as he ran toward me.

I couldn't move my arms or legs.

There was no way I could do warning magic.

The door flew open and Naru ran into the room with the others behind him.

They saw me chained to the wall and Hikaru running toward me.

"Lin!" Naru shouted.

Lin-san stepped forward and whistled.

Five lights flew into the air and went straight through Hikaru's body.

He disappeared and the chains disappeared too.

I fell onto my hands and knees.

Bou-san ran toward me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"Bou-san!" Naru shouted, "Get Mai out of here now!"

Bou-san grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"John! Take care of Hanoi-san!" I heard Naru shout.

I knew that John was going to send him to hell.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" Bou-san shouted to the students and staff.

Everyone ran to the front door.

Soon everyone was outside including SPR.

"Mai, why would you do something like that?" Bou-san asked.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"One thing is for sure," said John, "That he is too strong. I don't think even the all mighty God could drive him out without any resistance."

Naru stood up to his feet.

He walked toward me while Ayako was checking me for injures.

"Phew," said Ayako," No major injuries."

Naru stood behind me stroking my hair.

"What posed you to do go into that room?" he asked.

"I had a dream last night about the murder," I replied, "And I'm the one he wants die not anyone else."

"You were going to give up yourself like a sacrifice?" Bou-san cried out shooting up making John fall back on all fours.

I didn't reply or look at him.

"Mai that was a stupid and ruckus move!"

I looked down my hands.

"I know," I replied.

Ayako wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank goodness we made it in time."

I was crying.

Naru knelt down and stroked my shoulder.

Masako got to her knees and patted my back.

"It's okay Mai," said John with his cheerful smile played on his face.

"You're with your friends now."

I knew he was right.

Aoi and Sai hugged me.

I sat in base.

Naru handed me a cup of hot tea that Mori-san had made.

I thanked him with a kiss then took the cup.

I took a sip.

This was the same tea that Naru gave to me on a pervious case. (Bloodstained Labmyth)

Mori-san smiled as Naru sat beside me.

I placed my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me.

We kissed.

I heard Aoi yelling about something.

Yasuhara-san came through the door and hide behind Bou-san.

"Protect me my dear sweet Bou-san," he cried out.

"What are you running from?" Bou-san asked.

Then Aoi came running through the door with Sai trying to hold her back.

"Aoi please stop," Sai pleaded but Aoi didn't listen.

"What happened?" I asked John as he came in behind them.

"Oh, it turns out while they were hunting for information," said John, "Yasuhara-san and Sai-san kissed and Aoi-san just found out."

I giggled.

"You dog," said Bou-san laughing at Yasuhara-san.

Everyone except for Naru laughed.

I smiled.

Everyone was having a good time like always.

This was like the old days when someone would made a joke or two or Naru teasing someone or just at random moments.

I've missed these times.

I looked around the room.

It was a blast from the past.

I smiled.

I've never thought I could relive these moments like this again after everyone went their separate ways.

The world seemed to be in movement but we were reliving the good memories as a team but when this case is over everyone will have to leave again.

I'm still glad that I got to spend this time with everyone again.

Bou-san laughed as Aoi was choking Yasuhara-san while John was trying to pull her off with Sai.

They managed to peel her off and sat her down in a chair in the corner.

I knew that couldn't hold her.

Sai tied her up.

That would work.

Yasuhara-san was coughing.

Masako got him a glass of water.

He thanked her and took a sip of water.

Naru leaned toward Lin-san and started going over everything that happened so far while he was stroking my hair.

Mori-san and Ayako were laughing at the teens that were making a scene.

I just smiled as I leaned back against Naru's chest.

The world seemed so bright than it has in four months.

I closed my eyes and felt myself about to fell asleep.

Naru kissed my forehead tenderly.

"I love you Mai," he whispered in my ear as I fell asleep.

File 5, Midnight Murder part 5: love to death

Kicking the ball around was a lot of fun but when all clubs and sports were canceled how can you have practice?

Since we didn't have games anymore doesn't mean we couldn't still play a friendly game.

The soccer team was on the field playing a game with some of the other students that wanted to play.

I kicked the ball into the air.

It was funny watching kids who didn't know what to do run around as if that would do them any good.

"Stop running around!" their captain shouted, "If you see the ball kick it toward me or go straight for the goal!"

I laughed.

Everyone on the team was laughing.

The game was over with the team winning.

We went back inside.

I saw Masako on her knees.

"Masako!" I cried out running toward her.

"Mai," she said weakly.

Sakrai, Erica, Koi and Jerry ran toward us.

I saw blood pouring out of Masako's stomach.

She fell to the floor.

"MASAKO!" I cried out, "Quick someone to get an ambulance!"

Jerry and Erica ran off.

I checked for a pulse.

"Mai?" a voice called out.

I looked up to see John and Naru standing there.

"Masako?" John cried out running to her side.

"What happened Mai?" Naru asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "I was playing soccer. We just got in and I noticed Masako…"

"Is there an ambulance on the way?" John asked.

"Yes, two of my teammates went to call them," I answered.

"They're on their way," said Jerry as he came back, "Erica's waiting for them."

"Go get Matsuzaki-san," Naru ordered Jerry.

I told him who to look for and why.

He took off running to find Ayako or anyone else.

The ambulance came and took Masako to the hospital.

John rode with her.

"Everyone back to class," the principal called.

I walked to my class worried about Masako's condition.

I sat in class looking out the window.

Everyone was talking about each other.

Then suddenly the lights turned off.

I felt something breathing down my neck.

I turned around to see Hikaru standing there behind me.

I got up to my feet.

The class saw him and stood up.

"Crap its Hanoi-san!" a boy cried out.

Hikaru walked toward me.

"Mai please come with me," he said.

I turned to the teacher.

"Sensei please get everyone outside into the hallway!" I shouted.

The class ran out the classroom.

Aoi and Sai stayed behind.

"Guys go get Naru," I ordered them.

"But Mai," said Sai.

"No butts Sai!" I shouted, "Now go!"

"We can't leave you here," Aoi cried out.

I pushed them out and shout the door closed behind them.

I turned to Hikaru.

He flowed toward me.

He ripped off a chair leg.

I began to do the chant that Bou-san taught me.

He stopped and started to scream out in pain.

Once I was done chanting I began the nine cuts.

He backed away holding his sides.

I stood there watching as he cried out in pain.

He leapt back toward the window.

"You can't stay away from me!" he shouted zooming through the air toward me.

I began chanting again.

I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door.

"Mai!" I heard Naru call out.

I couldn't let them come into this room.

I had to stop this here and now.

I pushed the teacher's desk in front of the door.

"Mai open up!" Bou-san shouted, "Or I'll kick the door down!"

Hikaru knocked me down onto the floor choking me.

"I won't let them have you!" he roared.

I tried to do the nine cuts but I couldn't.

_"Mai!" _I heard Gene cry out.

I felt the strength returning.

I grabbed his hands and tried to peel them away.

"Get off!" I shouted.

A bright light appeared and pushed him off.

I saw the man that had died by Hikaru's hand standing over me.

"You alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you're the man that he…."

He nodded.

"I'll help you fight him," he said, "When I say now you use that chant of yours."

He flowed toward Hikaru.

Hikaru stood up and hissed at him.

"You stupid man!" he shouted, "You're trying to take my Mai away from me too?"

He ran toward him.

"If I can't have her then no one will!"

The man grabbed his arm and put it behind his back.

"NOW!" he shouted.

I stood up and began chanting.

A gust of wind blew into the room.

I started chanting the nine cuts now.

Hikaru was struggling.

I felt some resistance as he leaned forward.

I forced myself to build up some more energy.

I knew that was dangerous but it was needed for this.

Hikaru growled at me now.

"Mai stop!" he roared out.

I didn't stop.

My powers were now at its full strength.

He let out a powerful howl of pain as I started the nine cuts again.

The man was in pain too.

I wanted to stop but the look on the man's face told me to keep going.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned to see Gene standing behind me.

_"I'm right here Mai," _he said smiling.

I nodded and continued.

I could feel Gene's power flowing through me.

"Do it now!" the man shouted.

"BEGONE!" I roared out swinging my arm forward.

A large bright light flew into the air and ended up hitting both the man and Hikaru.

I watched as they cried out in pain.

I wanted to look away but Gene touched my shoulder.

_"This is part of ghost hunting," _he said, _"You wanted to end this and now you have."_

I turned to see him smiling at me.

I looked back to see that they were disappearing.

_"Hanoi-san is going to hell and the man is going to heaven where they belong," _said Gene smiling, _"It's all thanks to you."_

I watched as they disappeared.

Soon they disappeared and the temperature returned to normal.

I fell to my knees.

Gene stared at me smiling.

"I did it," I said.

_"Yes you did,"_ he replied.

I smiled then felt my whole world fade away.

Everything went black and I fell to the floor face first.

I heard Gene cry out something but couldn't quite tell what it was.

File 6, Midnight Murder part 6: it's finally over

I wake up in a hospital bed.

I saw Naru sitting a chair reading a file.

"Naru?" I called.

He looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Mai?" he said running to my side.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," I replied smiling.

"Idiot," he said, "Don't do anything like that again. You understand?"

"Yeah, I understand," I replied.

We kissed.

"What about the ghost?" I asked.

_"You did it," _said a voice.

I looked to the mirror at Naru's reflection.

It was Gene.

He was smiling.

"Gene told me everything," Naru added, "You did well Mai."

Soon the door opened and everyone else came into the room.

They all were upset but happy to see that I was alright.

They all grained around my bed.

We all began to our usual chatter.

Everyone was here and we were a family once again.

I walked into base.

It had been a few weeks since the case was solved and SPR left.

I felt bad that I wasn't here to say goodbye to them.

Now I was alone again.

I wished I could relieve some of our best moments.

"Mai Taniyama, please report to the main office," said a woman's voice over the inner come.

I went to the main office.

I pushed the door opened and saw Mori-san, Lin-san and Naru standing there.

"Naru!" I said happily.

I started to wonder what he could want.

He turned and gave me of his rare smiles.

"Lin, Madoka," he said, "I'll be outside if you need me."

We stepped out the office.

"You know if you wanted to see me then you could waited until school lets out," I told him.

He chuckled.

"That would take too long," he said kissing my hand.

"And besides I'm here because I want you to come back to SPR."

My jaw dropped.

He really wanted me back?

"Of course you'll have a bonus," he said.

"What would you do for my bonus?" I asked challenging him.

He smirked.

"This," he said before pressing his lips against mine.

My muscles stiffened.

He pulled away.

"That I like," I said.

He chuckled.

"I'll back," I said, "If you give Aoi and Sai a job too."

"Why not," he said, "They were pretty useful on the last case."

I smiled and kissed him.

SPR was buys as usual.

Aoi was busy filing and Sai was cleaning and as for me: I'm making tea for everyone.

Naru sat in his usual chair in the lobby.

I brought a tray of tea out for everyone.

Bou-san and Ayako had gotten married in mid May.

Mori-san and Lin-san are now married too.

Yasuhara-san and Sai are going out and Aoi is okay with it now.

John and Masako are still dating.

Aoi had gotten together with Jerry.

I heard from Erica that Koi and Sakurai are now dating.

Naru and I are still together.

Naru had me move in with him, Mori-san and Lin-san.

Mori-san had a baby boy and so did Ayako.

I smiled at the two boys that were playing with building blocks.

I gave them juice.

I served everyone their tea.

Once I was finished I sat down beside Naru.

He smirked and placed his arm around me.

I smiled and kissed his chin.

Everyone was talking about what was going on in their lives.

Everything was the same it was years ago.

SPR was my second home and still is even though I won't be here forever or maybe I will.

Naru and I kissed.

I love everything about my life.

My friends, my job, my new family that grew by two and my new boyfriend: were all things that I loved about my life.

How many people say that they hunt ghost for a living?

Not many I can tell ya that much.

Everything is how it should be.

No reasons for us to be apart this time just us.

Our favorite place in the world: SPR or Sibuya Psychic Research.

The end,


End file.
